<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Californian Road Trip by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741322">A Californian Road Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hollywood, Love, Road Trips, San Francisco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place during the events of Red Carpet Diares Book 3, Alex has planned a road trip and short vacation which she hopes will help inspire Thomas Hunt to find his creative voice again and break through the creative block he is struggling with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Hunt/Alex Hunt, Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Her We Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902">Red Carpet Diaries</a>]  ||  [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352">Hollywood U</a>]  || [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896">Love &amp; Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover</a>)]  ||  [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176">#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)</a>] || [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749">The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt</a>)]</strong>
</p><p>☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆</p><p> </p><p>The morning sun broke over the horizon scattering its bright rays throughout the sky washing away the watercolor tangerine and golden strokes of color leaving only blue in its wake. </p><p>Alex pulled her cozy sweater a little closer, sheltering her from the brisk morning air, as she locked the front door. Mornings weren’t her favorite, but this one was special. She had a little road trip planned that she hoped would help her fiancé with his creative woes. </p><p>Thomas lugged their large bags to the car, placing them in his black convertible. “Are you sure you packed enough? We are only going for the weekend, right?”</p><p>She shrugged coyly, suppressing a growing smile. She loved how much he hated not knowing things. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” </p><p>“Was it entirely necessary for you to pack for me? Perhaps I should collect a few items, in the event that you forgot something.” Thomas shifted on his feet, moving toward the house.</p><p>Her hand on his arm grounded him where he stood. “You say that like I don’t absolutely know you and know how you think… or, like your wardrobe isn’t entirely predictable.” She pulled on the lapel of his tweed jacket and brushed a kiss on his cheek, his beard tingling her soft lips. “Trust me, Thomas. I know you.” </p><p>The warmth of her breath lingered across the stubble on his jaw long after her lips had left his skin. “Of course, I trust you.” His tender hands cupped her face, placing a feathery kiss on her forehead. His gaze fell to the cups of coffee in her arm. “You never did answer my question. It is just the weekend, right? Between the size of those suitcases and the amount of coffee you’re carrying, I’m starting to wonder what you have planned.”</p><p>She shifted the coffee in her arms, shrugging once more. “Well, at least this one’s for you.”</p><p>“And, the other two?”</p><p>“Mine!”</p><p>He couldn’t quell the smile of amusement spreading across his face. He had done nothing in the time he had known her to help her caffeine addiction, if anything, he only fueled it further. Thomas reached over, opening the car door for her. He guided her inside and helped her find homes for the coffee mugs she had been so expertly balancing. </p><p>The engine of his sports car roared to life, breaking the silence of the early morning. </p><p>“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?”</p><p>“Mmmm. I think not!” Alex smirked over the rim of her first cup of coffee. </p><p>“Darling, if you don’t tell me where we’re going, I cannot possibly drive there,” he insisted. He lightly grasped the shifter, waiting for some guidance as to where they were heading.</p><p>“No, but you also don’t need to know the destination. Isn’t there a quote about enjoying the journey?” She teased, taking a sip of coffee. Sensing his lack of amusement, she continued. “Take the 101 North.”</p><p>“And then?”</p><p>“Follow the blue sky north!”</p><p>“Alex!”</p><p>She laughed quietly at his impatience. “And then, I’ll tell you the next step when we get to it.”</p><p>“You’re not going to make this easy for me, are you?”</p><p>“Never… but, you secretly love it.” Her hand fell over his, caressing his knuckles as he shifted into gear and set off for their unknown destination. </p><p>☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who Are They?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex has a silly little driving game planned to get Thomas out of his head and start thinking in a different way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The ice in her plastic tumbler that read “But first, COFFEE” jingled against the sides of the container as she gently swirled it, watching the milk and espresso in her latte dance. She sipped the cool beverage, allowing the sweet and bitter combination to linger on her tongue. “Mmm.” She breathed softly, savoring the satisfying feeling that the bold beverage brought. She turned her attention back to her phone. “Okay, in half a mile, merge onto I-5 North. From there, you can relax about not knowing where you’re going because we’ll be on it for hours.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Thomas’s brow piqued at the new information. “How long is ‘hours’? When will you tell me where we are going?” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“When we get there!” She smirked, taking another sip of her coffee. “All in good time, my Love.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The engine on his vintage sports car revved smoothly as he sped up, merging with the cars on the new roadway. Thomas was a man of means, and yet, he was not a car guy. His garage wasn’t lined with car after car. There were a couple between him and Alex; although, there was only one true stand-out. He purchased his 1961 Ferrari 250 GTO California Spyder during his modeling days. He was younger then, not quite spontaneous or impetuous with his decisions, but when one came on the market, he purchased it without pause and had never once regretted it. In his mind, the smooth lines and sleek design made it a work of art. It was more than a car. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Thomas’s fingers drifted delicately over the steering wheel. The car had taken him on many adventures, and he knew many more were in his future with Alex by his side. The car settled in pace on the I-5 heading toward the as of yet undisclosed destination.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Ooo! Let’s play a game!” Alex cheered, breaking his moment of reflection.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Isn’t it too early for you? I would not fault you if you would prefer to sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve got my coffee and—” Her fingers tapped the lid of the second tumbler in the cupholder, “my back-up coffee.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled quietly, glancing at his fiancée, ever the caffeine addict. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Plus, who would give you directions?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought you said we would be on the I-5 for a while. I think I can manage that while you rest. I know mornings are not your thing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you trying to say?” Alex protested, feigning offense, before breaking into a smile. “Mornings with you are always my thing. Also, who said we weren’t making a few stops along the way?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why do I feel as though we may never arrive at this destination,” he grumbled half-heartedly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You love it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I love you. There is a distinct difference.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex smiled bashfully. They had been together for a while, but it still felt like a dream. “Okay, so we’re going to play a game of 'Who Are They?'”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dare I ask what that consists of?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s a storytelling game. You pick a car and tell a story about who they are.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The point of this exercise is, what exactly?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Use your surroundings to find inspiration and get creative. It’s a good mental exercise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sighed slightly, face falling, now understanding her intention. He had spent years honing his craft. He had little faith in a child’s car game to break his creative block. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex strained against her seatbelt, looking around them for the perfect car to start. “Okay, that one! The white Jeep Grand Cherokee. Go!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas eased up on the pedal to get nearer the car in question. He spent a minute studying the woman, how she drove, her posture, and the way she carried herself when she thought no one was looking. He nodded to himself once he had made his deductions. “She’s a professional woman in her mid-thirties based on her tailored top and neatly coiffed hair. She’s right-handed by the way she’s holding her phone and texting irresponsibly. Most likely a workaholic.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay. That’s great, but not the point of the game,” Alex explained. “You’re the most observant person I know, but sometimes reality and attention to detail can actually get in the way of creative thinking. Less analytical, more creative thinking. Don't be afraid of being silly. There are no wrong answers.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No wrong answers, accept my carefully calculated one?” He questioned with a raise of his brow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Exactly!” She nodded in agreement. “Let me show you how it’s done. Her name is Mia Miller. She’s a forensic psychologist. She’s taken a few days off of work to pursue a lead on a serial killer she’s profiled. The problem is none of the bodies have ever been discovered, but she’s sure of the killer’s existence. She’s tailing the subject but, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. So, she’s pretending to text when in reality, she’s documenting all the behaviors she’s observed to support her theory.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And this murder, which car is his?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The tan Toyota Corolla, of course. How else would the killer hide so well except in the most pedestrian car.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You truly need to watch less true crime shows.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t change the subject! It’s time for you to try again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Must I?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You must.” She insisted, searching around for another vehicle to consider. “Okay, how about the charcoal grey Ford truck.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas drifted nearer the vehicle in question to get a better sense of its occupants. Cases of, what looked like, different varieties of wine were stacked carefully in the back part of the cab. “The two men are vineyard owners who have created a new breed of grapes that makes the most exquisite and luxurious wines.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not even trying! Don’t think I don’t see the little Vineyard logo on their shirts. Keep going.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grumbled, shaking his head for answers. “Alex, I don’t know what to tell you. I don’t know. I observe facts and create reason from them. I don’t see what you see.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, you do; you’re just fighting yourself right now. You have to let go, even a little. You’re tying yourself into knots trying to create something that matters. Free yourself by thinking of something that has no consequence.” She brushed her fingers over his forearm. “Close your eyes–well figuratively, not literally, you know because you’re driving–and say the first thing you think. What else do they do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A cupcake shop. They own a cupcake shop.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“According to the rules of this game, there is no wrong answer, so cupcake shop.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We can work with that. What kind of cupcakes do they make?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex!” He gave her a look but ultimately continued. “Wine-infused cupcakes...They’re taking the wine from the vineyard upstate to their cupcake shop. It’s a secret. Their father wanted them to inherit the vineyard, but, they wanted to bake, so they combined the two. Once they find success, they plan to show their father how much is possible when they put their minds together. They can do both without compromising one.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See! That wasn’t so hard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s drivel, at best. I’m not sure how it’ll help me write a script.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It doesn’t have to. That’s the best part. It just has to give your brain a little exercise. Sometimes being uncomfortable is the best way to break through a block. Don’t worry; I have Thomas Hunt approved activities on our road trip to-do list as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex’s focus narrowed on a silver Honda minivan. “You see that minivan up there? Based on appearance, you may say it’s just a soccer mom and her carpool heading to a tournament. BUT, that’s just a cover. They’re secretly a team of super kids. They were playing soccer one night out in the backyard when a freak thunderstorm broke out. They were struck by lighting that gave each a unique power. When they’re together they’re unstoppable. Unfortunately, their grumpy neighbor, who always complains when they kick the ball over the fence, also was struck. He tries to steal the joy from the neighborhood with his curmudgeonly ways. Have no fear though, the kids always thwart his plans and still have time for soccer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas stared at the minivan again, watching as the five kids talk and play. Nothing about the scene gave any credence to her theory, but the confidence in which she told it amazed him. “I don’t know how to respond to that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Say you’ll try again. I know you can do this. It doesn’t have to be good. Just let your mind word vomit out something that kind of could make sense.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Word vomit? Is this really what I’ve come to?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t think about it like that,” Alex offered softly. “Think of it as getting out of your comfort zone to try something that may seem ridiculous now but could stimulate something later.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He held out his hand toward her, and she took it immediately. “Your faith in me is astounding. Even if my career is over, I know I’ll get through it because of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I believe in you because I know you’ve got so many more amazing stories to tell. We just gotta clear your mind of all the things that have built up that made you feel like you can’t.” She leaned closer to him, brushing a kiss on his shoulder. “I will always see the best in you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas turned, kissing her forehead delicately. “I love you so much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I do too!” She couldn’t stop her smile from spreading. Her gaze shifted to her glistening wedding ring. Soon they would say ‘I do’ and start an amazing new story together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a few moments of consideration, Thomas searched the growing sea of cars around them, looking for just the right one. His gaze settled on a heavily tinted black Audi. He moved to match the car’s speed. “This couple prefers the night. The tints on the windows and the dark sunglasses make me think they suffer light sensitivity like photophobia.” Noting Alex’s countenance, he sighed heavily. Going against his better judgment, he continued before she could interject. “They’re vampires.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ooo!" She beamed proudly, intrigued by this turn of events. “Go on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He breathed deeply, letting go of all of his typical thoughts, and trying to find a new way. “She’s the vampire queen... She’s seen many centuries and had begun to become hardened by them. He’s newly turned and… a little reckless, but he has a heart of gold… When they met, it was love at first sight. Many in their community don’t support her new consort, so they’ve had to find other ways to be together. He sneaks her away during the day to show her the world when everyone else is asleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex clapped cheerfully beside him. "I knew you could do it!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head in disbelief of the tale she got him to tell. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Let's keep going. You're getting there, but I think you need a bit more practice."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The couple laughed and continued taking turns as their stories became more and more fantastical. The miles passed, but neither seemed to notice. When they were together, the world seemed to disappear. For the first time that week, Thomas was truly at peace. He didn’t think any of the outlandish tales they spun would inspire a new project, but he had to admit, the exercise had lightened him and brought them closer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas found her hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex leaned over and kissed his cheek, before relaxing back into her seat once more. “You’ll get through this.” Her voice was quiet but sure. Her thumb caressed his hand as she played with it in her own. “I just know it.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>